


Coda Flowers

by Aldariel



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Politics, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: Helseth and Elysana love their games.





	Coda Flowers

On Saturalia Elysana gifts Helseth with a coda flower planted in a beautifully ornamented pot, although the flower itself is slightly wilted.

“Oh, it was unwise of me to try to replant it,” she explains, smiling archly. “Sadly, Morrowind flora doesn’t do well in our soil. Perhaps you’ll find a way to remedy that? Although I would advise against  _ cutting _ , which you favor so much.”

Helseth thanks his good sister and kisses her deceptively small, fragile hand at parting. He stares at the plant then, digging his fingers into fresh dirt… wishing for it to be Elysana’s long pale neck.


End file.
